Fate's Decision
by jack thereader
Summary: What if Dipper and Mabel weren't related at all? A retelling of Gravity falls if the Pines weren't related.
1. Chapter 1

Mabel Mable I spell it the first way.

Ah summer break.

A time for leisure, recreation, and just taking it easy.

_Unless_ your me.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" A triplet of kids run down an abandoned hiking trail with a giant on it's trail.

"It's getting closer!"

My name is Dipper Pines. I'm the one dragging the other two behind me. The girl who yelled and is about to puke is my best friend Mabel. And the girl on my left is her big sister Wendy.

You may be wondering what we're doing fleeing from a giant monster on bare foot screaming for our live. Rest assured there is a perfectly reasonable explanation.

"SSSSHHHHHIIIIII-" Let's rewind.

It all began when my parents decided that I needed some fresh air. So they shipped me off to a sleepy town named Gravity Falls Oregon to stay at our Great Uncle's place in the woods.

Dippers Pov.

"This is your stop kid." The bus driver said gesturing out the door. A run down building barely stood there with the words 'MYSTERY SHACK' layed down upon the ceiling.

Slowly I walk out of the bus uncertain if I at the right place. When I reach the door I knock twice on the old mahogany wood.

"Leave Dammit. We're closed!" An angry voice said.

"U-Uh are you Stanly P-Pines?" I ask through the door. The door suddenly opened. Out came an old man in a black suit with an eye-patch over his left eye.

"Who's asking?"

"U-Uh I'm Dipper. I was told that I-I would be staying here for the summer?"

"Oh. Is your Mother's name Felicity?" I nod my head. _Sigh_ "Finally I thought that the transport bus was late again. Here grab your unusually small bag of stuff and follow me."

I grab my bag and follow the man into the Mystery Shack. It was a grubby and worn down tourists trap filled with 'creatures that obviously were fake. I mean what's a sascrotch anyway? I follow him to the attic finding… two beds?

"Wait why are there two beds?" I ask, and he shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't run a motel so you'll be having a roommate. Mabel!" He yelled down the stairs.

"Coming." A shy girllish like voice traveled up the stairs. Soon a girl with waist length brown hair and a pink rainbow sweater came into the room holding a broom.

"Dipper, This is Mabel. She'll be your roommate. Mabel same goes with you. You'll be roommates so get along. And help Dipper unpack kay?" He says before walking downstairs.

"Yeah." She said in a whisper causing me to sigh. "Hi Dipper. I'm Mabel." Her voice is a little louder than before but still quiet.

"Yeah." I say. "Nice to meet you." I held my hand out and saw a small glint in her eyes before shaking my hand.

"I hope we can be friends." She says staring at me for a second. I smile at her slightly.

"Yeah definitely." I say. I look at the bed that has nothing on it and set my stuff down on it. It was mostly clothes besides my extra pair shoes. "Is there a place I can put these?" I ask Mabel. She nods and walks downstairs before coming upstairs with a plastic bucket the perfect size for my clothes. She hands it to me and walks back to her side of the room quickly.

"Thanks." I say stashing my clothes in the tote and sliding it under my bed.

"Y-Yeah."

The next week.

I woke up drealiy. Grunkle Stan (Yes he wanted me to call him that.) told me that I would help him work in the shop today. Groaning I pull on my shoes and walk down stairs and see Grunkle scamming an early customer out of more money than should have been needed. Grinning because he thought he got a good bargain the customer left the shack unknowingly scammed out of his money.

"Dipper come here." Grunkle said and I walk over. "I need somebody to go put these signs up in the woods."

"Not it." Soos says.

"Nobody was asking you Soos." Grunkle says. "Wendy I need you to put up these signs?"

"I mean I would but it's... just out of my reach."

"I'd fire all of you if I could." Grunkle says right as Mabel comes into the room. "Here we go! Mabel Do you and Dipper mind going and putting up signs?"

"Sure." She whispered and pulled on my sleeve. I grabbed the signs from Grunkle and we left for the forest.

"Man I hate this forest." I said before I heard a stick break behind us. Suddenly Mabel grabs my arm and hides her face. "H-Hey." I said shaking her. "I-It was just a squirrel." She let go and looked down and even out her breathing.

"I-I'm sorry." SHe says before running back to the shack.

"Wait! Mabel!" _Sigh_ "Guess I'll do it myself." I take out a nail and try hammering it into the tree when a loud metallic banging came from it. Taking the hammer and hitting the tree a few more times I confirmed that the noise was actually coming from the tree. I slid my hands around the tree a bit before I find something similar to a hatch. I pull it back to reveal an old radio that looked like it hadn't been used in decades. I experimentally flip some of the switches to see if it would do anything but nothing happened.

Before a loud machine like his came from behind me. I quickly turn around and saw a red book in the ground with a golden handprint on the front. Cautiously I walk over and grab the book before wiping it off with my sleeve seeing that someone had written the number three on it.

"Huh, weird." I say before opening the book I read off the beginning.

"It's hard to believe it's been six years since I have studied the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls Oregon.

W-What is all of this?" I ask myself before turning the page.

"Unfortunately my suspicions have been confirmed. I'm being watched. I must hide this book before he can find it. Remember in Gravity Falls there is no one you can trust."

"Whoa. No one you can trust?"

"Hello." Mabel says softly popping out of nowhere. "Whatcha reading?"

"Uh Uh it's nothing." I said hiding it behind my back.

"O-Oh." She said rubbing her arm. "Sorry."

"No… No I'm sorry. I'll tell you but let's get somewhere private." I said glancing behind me finding a goat chewing on the book. _Sigh_.

We were in out room with the door shut and sat on the floor with the book opened in between us.

"Whoa." Mabel whispered reading the entry. "Does it say who wrote it?"

"No. It doesn't." I answer. "But read here." I pointed to the last bit.

"Remember, in Gravity Falls there is no one you can trust.' Why not. I think everyone in the shacks trustworthy?"

"Who knows?" I say shutting the book and sliding it under my bed. "But let's keep this to ourselves. For right now at least."

"Yeah. Sure. I don't like lying to Stan through he's done so much for me." She said sadly.

"Huh?" I look at her. "What is it?"

"O-Oh well you know my sister Wendy?"

"Yeah the one that works the counter?"

"Well we're not actually sisters." She said and the pieces started to come together.

"Wait you mean-"

"They found me on their doorstep when I was a newborn."

"Wow. I'm sorry that y-"

"No, don't be sorry Dipper. I got over it a long time ago. It's just that a couple of years ago Wendy's dad decided that they didn't have enough room for me in their house so they just kicked me out." She had a few tears in her eyes now. "Wendy got pissed and wrecked their house and decided to work here so she could keep an eye on me incase I get in trouble."

"Wow. I can see why you want to be honest with Stan now." I said.

"Yeah." She said sadly. I walk over and give her a hug causing her to stiffen at the contact.

"Let's get some breakfast. I forgot to eat this morning." I said and my stomach rumbled causing Mabel to giggle.

"Yeah." She says a little louder than usual and I pull her to her feet.

I grin before yelling. "Grunkle! We need pancakes!"

"MAKE EM YOURSELVES!" He roared and we laugh. One thing I had figured out about Grunkle Stan was that while on the outside he was a prickly jerk on the inside he loved everyone who worked at the Mystery Shack.

"SOOS YOU IDIOT THOSE DON'T GO IN THE TOILET!"

"Ops Sorry boss."

Yes even Soos.

"Let's go have Wendy make us some pancakes." I say and Mabel nods before we walk swiftly down the stairs over to Wendy to plead.

"Sure thing Dudes. What kind do you want?"

"Any kind really." I say but Mabel slaps the table.

"DARK CHOCOLATE!" She yells making me flinch back surprised.

"Ha ha yeah yeah of course Dark chocolate. I'll make you the same Dipper. SOOS YOU WANT PANCAKES!?" She yelled up the stairs. Suddenly there was a series of crashes and Soos's body fell to the bottom floor with a thud.

"Dude's totally." The three of us laugh and Wendy goes and makes pancakes.

"These are awesome Wendy." I say as I enthusiastically scarf down another pancake.

"Thanks little man. Can't have the only reasonable guy in this house go hungry." Suddenly Soos falls through the chimney.

"Hey are the pancakes done dudes?" A pancake was thrown like a frisbee into his mouth.

"Thanks Dude's." He said still chewing on the pancake and walks out the door to go back to the roof.

"I'm bored." I say after I finish laughing.

"Why are you bored?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know today was really exciting but now it's just a little dull."

"Then why don't you and Mable go mess around outside?"

"Because… Because… I don't know? Why aren't we outside Mabel?" I look at her and she shrugs her shoulders. "Hmm. Well let's go before Grunkle Stan decides to ask us to wash his back or something." She giggled lightly at that and we walked outside into the yard. Deciding on walking we ended up going through Grunkle Stans tour. We were stopped by Mabel tripping and the tour gets pretty far ahead.

"Hey." Someone says behind us. We turn and see a guy with a black jacket and the hood covering his head. "Would you happen to be Mabel Court?" Mabel took a step to the side hiding behind my back slightly.

"Y-Yes. W-Why?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" That made me freeze. Something was off.

"Sorry?" It seemed Mabel didn't understand either.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" The man said again.

"N-No, I'm sorry but I can't. I'm hanging out with my friend right now." She said giving them a kind smile.

"Oh well thanks anyway. We'll never forget you Mabel."

"Th-thanks." She said but stopped as she saw him walking forward.

'We? Oh god please don't say what I thi-'

"Because We're going to kidnap you." A fist hits my face and I'm pushed to the ground. He grabbed Mabel and started to run off before I could even stand.

"MABEL!"

I run into the shack to Wendy.

"Wendy! Someone kidnapped Mabel! You have to help me!" She was instantly down the stairs with baseball bats and a pair of keys.

"Where did they go!?" She yelled.

"The forest. Quick they're gonna get away!" She throws me a baseball bat and ditches the keys to her golf cart.

"It'll be faster on foot." She said and we ran as fast as we could towards the screams.

We run for a solid ten minutes before we heard other voices.

"Us nome's have been looking for a new queen. Right guy?" We hears lots of small laughter and get to the top of another hill. "So what do you say. Will you join us in holy matranomy- matra- matrimony. Blahg Can't talk today." There was a nome standing on four other nomes making him Mabel's height. He was then promptly used as a baseball. Wendy was standing in front of them. A dark aura surrounded her.

"I think you should give me back my sister." She said in a low voice heard by everyone there.

"Don't mess with our queen!" The nomes all yelled. The head nome stepped forward again and started to talk.

"All nomes assemble!" He yelled and the nomes started to grab the others arms and legs forming something bigger.

"We've gotta get out of here guys!" I yell grabbing them by their sleeves and running.

"FOR OUR QUEEN!" The nomes yell as they complete the transformation. It was a giant nome that had the leader on top controlling it.

"HOW IS THAT EVEN FAIR!?" I yell as I turn and throw my baseball bat at it. It flew the air before being crushed by the giant nome. "KEEP RUNNING!" Suddenly the giant nome grabbed a large tree and uprooted it before throwing it in front of us blocking our path.

"This way!" Wendy said pulling us to the left and around the trees. We all tripped and rolled for a minute before regaining balance mid roll and running. We aren't running long before I find a baseball on the ground.

"WENDY!" I yell tossing her the ball. The giant was close so she only had one shot at this.

"Good thinking little Dip." She said tossing the ball in the air before hitting it with all the force she could muster sending it straight through the Giant nome making the nomes explode outward without there hold on each other ruining the Giant nome.

"No! The GNome!" The leader said jumping in front of them. "Do you know what you've done. You've ruined the GAHG!" He was sent flying from a hit to the face with a baseball bat.

Mabel held the bat with a scared look on her face. Dropping the bat she ran into me giving me a hug.

"M-Mabel?" I say before seeing the look on her face. "Mabel?" I was concerned she was crying lightly. She sniffled and rested her head on my shoulder. I saw Wendy walk off with a look that said 'You've got this.'

"I was so scared Dipper." She said pulling me closer to her. "The nome's said they were going to do things to me if I didn't marry them." She pressed her face harder against my shoulder. "I'm sorry Dipper." She said.

"What are you sorry for Mabel? You did nothing wrong. It was the nomes."

"I was to weak to get away and I got you and Wendy hurt."

"Hey. Wendy and I got hurt because we went ourselves without the golf cart. It's not your fault onebit."

"Thanks Dip." She said. "Let's go in." I nod.

"Yeah let's go inside. Maybe you can talk to your sister for a while before she has to leave."

We walk in the shack after Mabel wiped her eyes off and closed the door.

"Yeesh." Grunkle Stan said looking at the two of us. "You two get hit by a bus or something. Aha!" He said before looking at our faces as we walked away. "Ah Hey!" He yells getting our attention. "Wouldn't you know it I accidentally over stalked some inventory. Go grab something from the gift shop on the house."

"Really?" Mabel asked uncertain.

"What's the catch?" I asked.

"The catch is get it before I change my mind." He snapped. I sigh and walk over to the hats before picking one that had a pine tree on it. "Hmm, Yeah this'll work." I said putting it on. "Mabel, What did you get?" I look over to her. She looks down shamefully and holds out a…

"A grappling hook."

"Are you sure you don't want a doll or something?" Grunkle said only to receive a nod. "Fair enough." He chuckled. "Now off to bed Kids. By the way Mabel Wendy said she's gonna be moving here in a week. What happened today?"

"Not much." I said causing Mabel and I to laugh.

"Fine." He grumbled. "Inconsiderate brats. Get to bed!"

"Yes sir." We said and disappeared upstairs.

"Hep Dip." Mabel said stopping me on the top of the stairs. "Thanks again."

"No problem. If any of the people here were in trouble I would do whatever it took to save them." Suddenly I was hugged by Mabel.

"From now on you're my best friend. No we're the… um...Never mind."She said looking down to the ground. Why is she blushing?

"Hey. Are you sick?" I ask putting the back of my hand on her head.

"N-No! L-let's just get some sleep." She said walking into our attic room and to her bed. I follow suit to my own bed.

"Good night Dipper."

"Good night Mabel." I say and the darkness overtakes my vision forcing my mind to rest.

Journal entry Mabel. Entry Jun 21.

'Stan says that I'll be getting a new roommate tomorrow. I'm happy but I hope it's not a boy. That'll be kind of weird. Stan did say that the persons name was Dipper so he probably is a boy. I just hope it won't affect where I'll be staying in the long run. It's just for the summer so it shouldn't be so bad. I hope he isn't rude to me like everyone else. Cept Wendy of course I could never be mad at her. She always helps me. Well journal it's been nice to talk. See you tomorrow journal.

Journal entry Dipper Entry Jun 21.

Apparently I'll be staying at my Great uncles this summer. For some reason it feels as though I need to be there this summer or something bad will happen. Whatever, it's not like I have a choice any way I probably won't be able to update for a while.

See you tomorrow journal,

Audio log 1. This is Ford. I have something important to tell you Stan. I was right. I'm being watched. The journals need to be hidden forever. If you find this than I am… Somethings in here. Shit. Okay Stanly listen I'm coming to find you. Stay put.

Audio log has finished would you like to rewind?

In my opinion this isn't a bad first chapter. Whoever doesn't like this please I'm just trying to get better at writing what I like. If you read then I'm sure you won't hate my content.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two. Fish N' Family.

Dipper Pov.

"Are you ready for the ultimate challenge?" Wendy asks me.

"I'm always ready."

"Than you know what this means."

"Syrup race!" We yell and Mabel laughs beside her sister."AHH!"

"Go Sir Syrup!" Wendy yells.

"Go Mountain Man!" I yell.

"C'mon, C'mon, C'mon!" We yell

"Almost!" Wendy yells before a drop of syrup drops onto her tongue.

"Yes. _hack cough cough hack cough!_ I won!"

While Mabel and Wendy were cheering I looked at the newspaper.

"Ho ho! No way. Hey guys check it out." I said showing them the paper.

"What! A human Hamster ball." Mabel said.

"Whoa a monster hunt!" Wendy yelled after seeing the add. "1,000 split three ways! We _Have_ to do this Mabel!" She said getting Mabel to nod uncertainty.

"Are you sure?" Mabel asked.

"Mabel, we see weirder stuff than this every day!" I exclaim. "Do we have any picture of the nomes?" I asked her.

"No." Wendy said dejected.

"I have this beard hair." Mabel said holding out a few gray beard hairs.

"Why… Why do you have that Mabel?" I asked backing away slightly.

"It got stuck to my clothes when that all happened so I decided I'm gonna make a scrapbook of all of our memories this summer!" She said Holding up a pink book labeled summer memories. She opened it and stuck the beard hair in their causing Wendy and I to laugh. She then took out a disposable camera and took a picture of wendy and I reading the newspaper.

"Hand it here." I say. "Go sit on your sisters lap." She hands me the Camera and I take a decent photo of them hugging each other.

"Here, Here!" Wendy said grabbing the camera. She grabbed Mabel and sat her on my shoulders. "There now hold it for a second." She said before taking a picture. We all laughed at the antics we were pulling. Before I accidently fell off of Wendy's shoulders face first into the floor.

"Ow." I groaned peeling my face from the floor. "Seriously Wendy?" I said as she started laughing. Mabel was by my side in an instant pulling me to me feet. As soon as I stood I noticed the warm feeling running down my face.

"Ow. I think you broke my nose Wendy?"

"Here let me help." Mabel said running out of the room. She came back in with a white rag already damp with rubbing alcohol. Before I could stop her She was already rubbing my nose clean of the blood.

"M-Mabel! S-stop, the rag's white!" That stopped her. She looked at the rag and her face went pale before she walked away slowly. The rag had a huge blot of blood on it. Staining nearly a quarter of the rag.

"W-Wait Mabel." I say to her stopping her. "I don't think you knew cause you were in a rush. Hand it here kay?" She nodded and handed me the white rag. I put it to my nose wiping off the acces blood and dirt of. I turn to Wendy.

"H-Hey is my nose straight?" She grimly shook her head.

"Nope sorry Dip. Hold still." She started to walk towards me making me back up slowly.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Fixing you," She said before jumping onto me holding me to the ground with her legs.

"W-WAIT!" I yell to no avail as her grip only tightens. She puts a rag in my mouth before grabbing my nose.

"Sorry Dip." She said before a sickening crack echoed through the room.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" I yell through the rag as blood began to run out my nose profusely.

Taking the rag that was used before she started to wipe my nose clean of the blood before holding it there for a minute allowing it to clot.

"Sorry little dude but unless you wanted a crooked nose for the rest of your life it had to be done. Doctors don't fix that kind of stuff here in Gravity Falls."

I was a little wobbly as I stood up and Wendy put an arm to steady me. I see Mabel looking down in teror. And right as that happened Grunkle stan came into the room.

"Guess what day it-" He looked at the three of us. Now that I looked we all had a little blood on us, especially me. "What the heck happened to you three and why is my favorite rag covered in blood?" He was slightly annoyed at that but just waved it off. Mabel looked down and was about to step forward. I can't let her do that. I step forward and grin a little.

"S-Sorry we were messing around and I fell and broke my nose! I grabbed a rag randomly sorry Grunkle I didn't realise that it was your's." He gave me a look of concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I put it back in place." Wendy said making Grunkle wince.

"So that's what that scream was?" I nodded making him laugh. "You have a girlish scream. Now who knows what day it is?"

"Happy… Anniversary?" I say.

"Happy Birthday?" Mabel asked but shook her own head.

"HAPPY HANUKKAH!" Wendy yelled before realizing something. "Oh wait It's summer."

Grunkle hit me with the news paper.

"No It's Family fun day!" Grunkle stan said.

"Huh?" We all asked.

"You know. Where we bond and that sort of stuff." Grunkle said. Holding his chin.

"This isn't going to be like the last family bonding day is it?" I asked. Remembering us doing counterfeit money making.

Wendy shivered. "Who knew that the county jail was so cold?" Mabel palled a little at the thought.

"Okay I know I haven't been the best summer caretaker to you Dipper but I promise that you will have fun on this trip. Now who wants to put on blindfolds and get in the car?" He asked cheerfully.

"YEAH!" We all yell. Wait what?

"Wait what?" I ask.

"Just put on the dang blindfold." Grunkle Stan says pushing one into my hands.

"Kay. Fine, fine." I said putting the piece of cloth over my azure eyes. Suddenly I was grabbed by my arm and most likely pulled into Grunkles car.

About twenty minutes later the car comes to complete stop.

"We're here!" Grunkle said pulling the Blindfolds off of us. He was dressed in a fishing outfit. With four poles in his hand his other filled with hats and blindfolds. He dropped the blind folds before handing Mabel, Wendy, and I our own hats that had our names sewn onto it.

"Wait we're fishing?" Mabel asked face pale as a snowman. "I can't swim." She mumbled to me. I barely heard her but grew slightly concerned. Grunkle would be safe wouldn't he?

"Well Let's go." Grunkle said. Pulling the three of them towards the lake.

"W-Wait." Mabel tried to say but couldn't get Stan to hear her. We stopped at the docks and Stan started to untie his boat.

"Let's get ready. Ten hours with your Grunkle Stan. I brought the Joke book!" He said holding up a book say '1001 jokes.'

"No oh GOD NOOOOOO!" Wendy Mabel and I yell to the sky.

But on this day God decided that the three of them needed a little break from their Grunkle.

_HOOOOONNNNKK!_ A boat named the SS Soos Pulled up with Soos at the wheel.

"Hey dudes."

"SOOS!" The three of us yell. The boat that pulled up was significantly larger than Stans.

"I'VE SEEN IT! I'VE SEEN IT AGAIN!" A cooky old man yelled running towards us. Everyone swarmed around the man. "I'VE SEEN THE GOBBLEWONKER!" He started to do a little dance.

"Aw." Mabel said. "He's doing a happy jig." Suddenly the old coot was in front of her face.

"NO IT'S A JIG OF _DANGER_!"

"Hey!" A man walked out of a small building holding a spray bottle. "I've told you to not scare away my customer Dad!" He said continuously spraying the old man.

"But I have proof!" he said dragging us to his boat. It was torn in half.

"Hey Durland. Call the station. We've got a crazy person over here." He mocked.

"B-But. You've Got to believe me!" The old man pleaded making me feel bad for him. But when no one replied he turned away. "Aw donkeyspittle."

"Hey guys." I say to Mabel and Wendy. "I know a way out of our trip. We can go hunt the monster and take pictures for the contest." We all nodded before running towards Grunkle Stan.

"Grunkle Stan." Wendy said for some reason calling him Grunkle as well. "Change of plans. We're borrowing your boat to go monster hunting."

"No." He said. "We're going fishing or you're not using my boat." We were down before Soos spoke up.

"You dudes can ride with me. There's definitely enough room for you three in my boat. And we can go monster hunting if you want."

"Wait wait wait." Grunkle said. "Yeah you could go on an epic adventure to hunt a monster." He pointed towards Soos's boat. "Or you can spend some quality time with your good old Grunkle Stan." By the time he had blinked we were already sailing away on Soos's boat.

"WE MADE THE RIGHT CHOICE!" Wendy yelled with Mabel holding onto her for dear life.

"HELP MEEEEEE!" She screamed. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"YOU UNGRATEFUL BRATS!" Stan yelled at us as we drove away.

We sailed for a bit before I pulled out a bag.

"Thankfully we went back for our sunscreen because I forgot these." I said passing them each two cameras.

"I bought seventeen disposable cameras. The main issue with trying to prove something exists is the photos are always blurry. So you'll each get four and I'll have five. Kay?" I ask and they nod. "Now let's test our cameras guys." We all took a shot but Soos had his backwards and blinded himself accidently tossing the camera into the lake.

"See this is why we have extras. We still have sixteen cameras." Than a bird flew down and Mabel threw her camera at it to keep it away from them. "Okay fifteen I repeat do not lose your camera's."

"Wait lose the camera's?" Soos asked.

"NO!" I yelled.

"But Dude I already chucked in two of the cameras."

"Thirteen!" I crushed the camera in my hands by accident. "Twelve! We have twelve cameras." I sighed as Wendy dropped her's in the lake by accident.

"Whatever. Let's just go before I jinx it." I tell Soos and we drive into the fog the Gobblewonker was said to be living at.

"Hey Dipper?" Wendy said walking up to me.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of the monster?"

"What do I think?" She nods. "Well it seems to good to be true. And… Staged maybe? The pieces of boat by the harbor. How did they get there without sinking. But if it is real then we'll get a picture."

"Yeah! Go Dip-Stick!" Wendy cheered making my face darken in a blush.

"W-What! Dip-Stick?"

"Yeah. It's your new nickname."

"Please don't-" _Crash!_

"We're here!" Mabel yelled. Soos came out of the middle room after taking off his life vest.

"Hey dude's."

"Okay. Is everybody ready?" I ask.

"Yeah." Mabel said softly.

"Uh yes." Wendy says obvious excitement in her voice.

"Totally dudes." Soos said holding one of his cameras.

"Good let's go." I said and we started to walk through the mist.

As we walked there wasn't a sound other then our feet falling to the floor.

"H-Hey Dipper?" Mabel said grabbing my arm. "How's your nose?"

"Huh? Oh it doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would have it's only a dull throb. And I'm pretty sure the bleedings stopped." I unwrap my bandages to reveal a fully in place nose the was covered in a little bit of blood.

"Don't scratch at it dude." Wendy said walking up behind me. "You might move it out of place. Then I'd have to reset it again." She spun one of her axes on her arm before setting it on her shoulder.

"I don't see why you can swing that like it's a stick but fumble a camera?" I say.

"You see." She said striking an amusing pose. "I was trained in the art of axe wielding since childhood. And granted the ability to call upon the tree spirits at any time. With this axe by my side I. Am. UNSTOPPABLE!" She yelled holding her axe in the air. Just than a growl is heard by all of us and we freeze.

"Grab your camera's everyone." I say. "Now 3, 2, 1, GO!"

We run forward with Soos in the lead as he snaps as many photos as he can with the camera. But as we get closer we started to make out what we saw.

It was a bout that had beavers all across it.

"B-But what was the growl? It had to be a monster?" I say before I hear it again and turn towards it. I face palmed when I saw another bever but this one was chewing on a running chainsaw.

"Of course." I sigh sitting on an empty rock. "I think he was just an old coot after all."

"He did say Donkey Spittle." Mabel said sitting on the rock beside me.

"But what'll we tell Grunkle Stan?" I asked. "We ditched him over nothing." I threw a rock into the water and a giant bump made me flinch. "Wait did anyone feel that?" I ask before the rock I was sitting on was pulled under water.

"Hey, hey! Wha WHOA!" I yell as I climb back onto shore. Suddenly a monster tail flipped out of the water and I could see the shadow of the monster.

"Oh my god this is our chance!" I yell taking as many pictures as I could. "What are you guys doing. Take pictures!" I yell turning to them.

"DIPPER!" Mabel screams grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the way of a tentacle swiping down to end my short life.

"AAHH!" We all scream as we ran away. Every once and awhile I would turn and take a picture.

"DIPPER JUST RUN!" Wendy yells grabbing the camera. We finally make it to the boat and Soos gets it started allowing us to get out of there.

"Did we get the pictures?!" I ask frantically. Wendy looks at the camera and smirks.

"Yep now let's get out of urgh!" A tentacle had hit her in the back making her fall on the camera crushing it losing the pictures. "SHIT!" She yelled holding her side.

"WENDY!" We all yell. We were losing options.

"SOOS DRIVE INTO THE FALLS! I THINK THERE'S A CAVE MAYBE!"

"MAYBE!" Mabel screams. Soos ignores it and drives straight into the falls. And we hit nothing. Quickly stopping the boat we only hit the shore with a small thump and rolled out of it causing Soos to lose his shirt. The Gobblewonker was right behind us.

"AHH!" The four of us screamed as Soos jumped in front of us.

"Huh?" I ask stupidly as I look up. The Gobblewonker was stuck in the entrance to the cave.  
"YES!" I yell but when I try to find a camera I can't before Wendy pulls one out o her sleeve.

"Badush little man!" She said handing it to me. I grab it and start taking pictures while jumping on the ledge.

"Are they good?" Mabel asked.

"They're all good!" I yell in excitement. But just as I was about to take another picture, a large rock fell on the creature head making electricity spark from it. "What the?" I walk to the ledge and jump on it's unmoving fin surprised slightly when there was a slight metallic bang.

"Be careful Dip!" Wendy yells. I walk onto it's back and see a hatch.

"Guy! Come check this out!" I yelled.

They were all on the back of the Gobblewonker near the hatch. When I opened it a familiar voice was talking.

"Put the bandoes there and… Oh bango polish!" He whined.

"Y-You made this!?" I ask the old man from before. "B-But why."

"I-Well It-I just wanted attention!"

"I still don't understand."

"Well I just hooked up the brain wave generator and than I learned to operate a stick shift with my beard!"

"Okay but _why_ did you do it?" Mabel asked.

"Welp, When you get to be an oldtimer like me no one bothers to pay attention to you anymore. My own son hasn't visited me in months! So I figured I'd catch his fancy with a fifteen ton aquatic robotic. In retrospect it seems a bit contrived. You just don't understand the lengths us old timers go to for some quality time with our family."

Mabel, Wendy, and I looked sadly at our hats.

"I guess that makes you three are the real sea monsters." Soos said. "Sorry it just popped into my head."

"So did you ever talk to your son about how he felt?" Mabel asked the old coot.

"Nope I just started my robot. Welp back to building my death ray." He disappeared back into the machine. "Any of y'all have a screwdriver?" He asked.

"Well," I said "So much for the photo contest."

"We still have one roll of film left." Mabel said holding my arm..

"What do you want to do with it?"

We sail to beside Grunkle Stan.

"Hey! Over here!" I yell to him and snap a picture of him.

"What the? Kids!? I thought you were playing spin the bottle with Soos."

"Well we've been chasing a legendary dinosaur all day." I say.

"But we realized that the only dinosaur we want to spend the day with is you." Wendy says.

"Save your sympathy!" Grunkle yelled. "I've had plenty of fun. Making friends. Talking to my reflection. I even had a run in with the lake police. Guess I have to wear this ankle bracelet now so that'll be fun."

"So I guess there isn't enough room in there for four more?" I asked.

"Have you knuckleheads ever see me tie a barrel not with my eyes closed?"

"Five bucks says you can't do it." I dare

"You're on."

"Five more says you can't with your eyes close and with me singing at the top of my lungs." Wendy says.

"I like those odds." He says as we climb into the boat. "Whoa Soos! What happened to your shirt?"

"Long story dude." He said climbing into the boat as well.

"Alright." I say. "Everyone get together. Now say Fishing."

"Fishing!" They all say and I snap a picture.

Journal entry Mabel. Entry 2.

June 8th

Today was the hardest day of my life. It wasn't bad though. Actually it was amazing. I was captured by a Nome army and _Dipper_ and Wendy came to rescue me. It was awesome how he helped me today. I don't know If I'll ever be able to repay him. Maybe If I stay out of his hair he'll think we're even? Eh. Well It's been nice talking to you Journal but I need sleep. See you.

Journal entry Dipper. Entry 2

June 8th.

Today was really exciting. I wonder what will happen tomorrow? Maybe we'll go to the pool or something. It is getting a little hot in the house. Grunkle Stan is keeping me and Mabel together for some reason. I swear everything he does it well thought but just horribly scrambled. Probably hiding a secret room. Now It'll be a more exciting summer with this new journal I found, It's details everything about Gravity Falls Oregon. I can't wait to read more of it. It's apparently the third book so I'm sure if I search long enough I'll find the other two no problem. The secrets in this town need to be found and I'll do it.

Audio recording 2.

"Huh. what's this do dad? Hmm Maybe the old coot know what it is. I'll ask him later. I wonder what this button does?" The recording ends there.


	3. Chapter 3

****Chapter three. This starts a diversion from the main plot which gets crazier than weirdmageddon.

Head Hunter. Mystery twins.

Mabel, Wendy, and I were sitting on the floor watching Ducktective.

"I'm sorry sir but the evidence says it's an accident."

"Quak quak, quak quak _quak quak_!" (Is it? Or was it Murder?!)

"WHAT!?"

"Oh my god that ducks a genius." Mabel said.

"Well it's easier to see clues that close to the ground rather than through the view of a human." I say.

"Oh are you saying that you could outsmart Ducktective?" Wendy asked.

"For your information I have very keen powers of observation. For example just from your breath Mabel I can tell you eaten _sniff _An entire box of chocolate pancakes?"

"They were so chocolatey." Mabel said holding her jaw.

"Hey dudes!" Soos yelled running into the room. "You won't believe what I found!"

"Buried treasure!?" The three of us yell.

"Just follow me." He said walking out of the room.

We follow him into the hallway and approach what looks like an old door.

"I was cleaning up and found a secret room." Soos said. "You won't believe what's inside." He opens the door letting us walk into the mysterious room.

"Whoa." I say shining my flashlight onto the objects in the room. "A secret wax museum. And they look so alive. Well except this one." I say shining my light on an object that had a fatter stomach and Grunkle Stans … Fuck.

_Whack_ Grunkle Stan hit me with a news paper.

"Ow." I mumble rubbing my head.

"Brat. But yeah this is a wax museum. It was a great exhibit… until I completely forgot about it. Over here's my favorite. Abraham Lincoln WHAT!" He yelled looking and the melted wax puddle that was once Abraham Lincoln. "Who left the blinds open? John Wilkes Booth I'm looking in your direction. Aw." He sighed seeing the puddle.

"Aw hey cheer up Grunkle Stan. Where's that smile?" Mabel said poking him. "Don't worry Grunkle Stan. I'll make a new wax figure out of all this old wax."

"You really think you can make one of these things?"

"Grunkle Stan I'm an arts and crafts master where did you think I got all of my sweaters?"

"I like your gumption kid." Grunkle said rubbing her head.

"I don't know what that means but thank you." She walks out grabbing Wendy and I by our arms and pulling us with her.

"M-Mabel?" I say.

"Shush shush. Art's happening." Wendy said covering my mouth with her hand.

"Exactly!" Mabel said.

Mabel somehow got the wax to form into a large brick bigger than everyone else combined and was currently drawing on the notepad in her hands.

"So I was thinking." She said flipping the notepad. "Princes fairy that's part horse princes fairy?" I spit out my drink from choking.

"M-Ma-Mabel, H-how about you draw something from real life?" I ask and she thinks before drawing again.

"Okay how about a waffle with arms?"

"How about someone you care for?" I ask uncertainty and her eyes light up weirdly.

"Dipstick you're a genius. Get out!" she yelled pushing me out of the room.

For the rest of the day Mabel made sure that nobody entered the room she was in. Even when Wendy tried to serve her lunch she came out covered in wax and sparkles making all of us laugh until she cracked her knuckles.

_CRACK_ She slammed her fists across Soos's and my head's knocking us to the ground.

"Ow." I whine holding my head. "That's the second time today."

"Well don't laugh!" _Sigh._ "Mabel seems to be making a lot of sculptures. I wonder who they are?"

"Well who knows for sure beside Mabel herself?" I comment. Soos grabbed a chocolate bar and started to bite into it.

"Wow this chocolate awesome dude's." He said handing us each one.

"Who do you think it is through?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know maybe Grunkle Stan?"

"Well who cares anyway? Let's go throw golf balls at cars."

We run off to the roof and start doing exactly that before we're called in by Mabel hours later. We walk into the room cautiously as we didn't know what would happen. We all scream and back away when we notice what she made.

"It's you guys!" She said proudly holding her arms out to the perfect replicas of the five intended people.

"AH THE CLONES ARE ATTACkING!" Soos Said grabbing a broom. He went to hit his clone when he was tackled by Mabel.

"SOOS NO!" She yelled holding him back. "Their just wax!"

"Oh, Ha Ha. Sorry hambone." he said rubbing his neck.

"HOLY MACKEREL!" We turn around and see Grunkle Stan on the ground crawling away from his own clone.

"What do you think!?" Mabel asked excitedly.

"What do I think?" Grunkle asked. "I think… that the Gravity Falls wax museum is BACK in business!" He said getting off the ground.

As cars drove in Soos was waving them in with two corn dogs.

"I can't believe this many people even bothered to show up?" I exclaim to Wendy as the two of us manned admissions.

"I know right. Your uncle probably bribed them or something."

"He bribed us." I tell her pulling out twenty bucks.

"By the way dude. You wanna make some big cash?"

"How?" I ask.

"On the fliers he said admissions include free pizza what do you bet he backs out on this? Look under the table." I look and see fifteen boxes.'

"Awesome."

"Ahem." Grunkle said on the microphone. "You all know me folks. Town darling Mr. Mystery. Please ladies. Control yourselves. As you know I always bring the people of this fair town novelties and enlightenments. Well that's enough about me, now introducing… ME!" He yelled pulling a tarp off of the figures revealing the entire five sculptures.

"Yeah. ye-ye-ye-ye-ye-ye-ye-yeah!" Soos was using an electric keyboard.

"And now a word from our own Mabel."

"Thank you Grunkle Stan. Thank you for coming!" Mabel said through the microphone. "I made these sculptures with my own two hands. Their covered in my blood sweat and tears. I will now take questions."

"Old man Mcgucket. Local cook. Are the wax figures alive? And follow up question can we survive the wax man uprising?"

"Um… Yes? Next."

"Toby determined local gossiper. Do you think this constitutes as one of the wonders of the world?"

"Your microphoes a turkey baster Tobi.," Grunkle said.

"It certainly is."

"Next question."

"Shandra Jimenez a _real_ reporter. Your flyer said you were giving out free Pizza with admission?"

"Yeah!" The crowd yells.

"Here it comes." Wendy said grabbing a box.

"Uh that was a typo." Grunkle said before throwing down a smoke bomb and grabbing the money while running away.

"WHAT!" The crowd screamed before raging. Wendy took this opportunity to grab a bull horn.

"ATTENTION!" She yelled through it. "YOU'VE BEEN LIED TO BUT I'M WILLING TO SELL YOU SOME PIZZA FOR A DOLLAR A SLICE NOW STAY CALM AND ORDERLY AND YOU WILL BE SERVED!" She put down the bull horn and set out a jar for the money.

After half an hour all the pizza was sold and there was was $120 in the jar.

"Mabel sweety!" Wendy yelled. Mabel was there within five seconds. Wendy handed her forty dollars. "We really appreciate what you've done and we wanted you to know that. Not that Grunkle Stan doesn't but he isn't able to show it very well."

"Thanks Wendy!" Mabel yelled hugging her around the waist.

"And here's your cut Dipstick." She said handing me seventy dollars.

"Wait wait wait wait." I say handing her back thirty. "We're the three compandreas. We're even with everything. Kay?" She didn't accept the money and just turn around.

"Nah. Besides you and Mabes did more than I did. So it's yours."

"B-But." I said looking at the money. My face goes determined and i storm after her. "Wendy!" I yell and she turns. I wrap her in a large hug. "H-Hey Dipstick. Little touchy there aren't we?" She laughed before giving into the hug a picking me up. "Thanks my little man. I know I can trust you with it. I have to go talk with my friends. So I won't be back till tonight. Make sure Mabel gets some sleep. C'ya!" She yelled jogging away.

I walk over to Mabel who still can't believe she has any money.

"C'mon Mabe's let's go home." I say grabbing her arm. I slip my forty dollars into my pockets.

"Hot pumpkin pie! Look at all this cash!" Stan says flipping through the wad of cash in his hand. "And I owe it all to one person." He looked at the wax version of himself. "This guy!" Mabel punched him lightly in the stomach. "Ah you to ya little gremlin." He rubbed her head. "Now go wash up and get to sleep. Otherwise you'll be useless to me tomorrow."

"Oh fine Grunkle." Mabel and I said.

"Ah kids."

Stans pov.

"Well Ducktective it seems you Quaked the case."

"Quak Quak Quak. (Don't patronize me.)

"Ahaha. Ha stupid duck." I say. "I'm gonna use the john. You need anything?" I ask my twin.

Dippers pov.

Mabel and I were washing our teeth.

"Dipper you wanna do a toothbrush race?" Mabel asks.

"Eh okay." I answer before I hear Grunkle Stan yell

"No, NO, NOOOOO!" Mabel and I rush downstairs and see Grunkle over his double which has had it's head cut off.

"W-Wax Stans been murdered!"

"Ah." Mabel sighs as she faints from shock.

"I got up to use the john right, and when I came back BLAMO! He was dead."

"M-My artwork." Mabel said tears in her eyes.

"Who would do something like this?" I ask.

"What's your opinion Sheriff Blubs?" The Deputy

"I'm sorry we'd love to help you on this but look at the facts this case is unsolvable." Sherif said.

"You take that back. Take that back right now!" Stan said

"You've got to be kidding me? Have you even looked for clues? There must evidence motives. I could even help if you wanted." I said irritated at this entire thing.

"He's really good." Mabel said. "He figured out who was eating our tin cans."

"All signs pointed to the goat."

"Yeah." Grunkle Stan said. "Let him help. He has a smart brain in his head. He'll help anyway needed."

"Oh. Would you look at what we got here." Sherif said. "City boy thinks he's gonna solve a mystery with his fancy computer phone."

"CITY BOY! CITY BOY!" Deputy yelled

"You are adorable." Sheriff says.

"Adorable?" I ask

"Look PJ's how about you leave the investigating to the professianals."

"Attention all units. Steve is gonna fit an entire cantaloupe in his mouth. I repeat a whole cantaloupe." The radio on Sheriff's chest said.

"Blubbs we got a twenty-three sixteen." Deputy said.

"Let's move." Sheriff said and they ran out laughing.

"Forget those jerks." I said to Mabel. "Let's find this jerk ourselves and get back Stans head. Then we'll see who's adorable." I then proceed to sneeze like a cat.

"Wow," Mabel said her eyes sparkling. "You sneeze like a kitten."

Wax Stan has lost his head and it's up to us to find it.

Mabel was snapping pictures of wax Stans body.

"There were a lot of unhappy customers at the wax museum unveiling and with all the weird and unnatural things that happen in this town. So it may be awhile before we can find any clues."

"Hey! I found one!" Mabel said pointing towards footprints.

"Footprints in the shaged carpet!" I exclaim.

"Wait why do they have a weird hole in them?"

"And their leading to?" I ask following them to behind the couch that had an axe behind it. Mabel went pale at that.

"So what do you think?" I ask Soos.

"In my professional opinion. It's an axe."

"Wait a minute." Say. "The lumberjack. He was furious when he didn't get that free pizza."

"Aw you mean Manly Dan. He hangs out at a local bar near garder."

"Then that's where we're going." I said.

"Dude this is like awesome it's like you're the mystery twins since you have the same birthday and all."

"Don't call us that." I say dragging a pale Mabel out of the house.

"Hey give me a hand with this coffin will yah. I'm doing a funeral for wax Stan. something small but classy." Just than a car pulls up beside them.

"Hey guys." Wendy said.

"WENDY!" We yell as she gets out of her car. "We need your help let's go!" I say pushing her back into her car.

"We've got an axe!" Mabel said pulling it out of my pack and waving it around pretty professionally.

"M-Mabel!" Wendy yelled.

"Let's go Mabel." I say grabbing the axe.

"Well ok." She mumbles looking down before getting into the car beside me.

As we enter the bar Wendy is immediately swarmed by drunken men.

"H-Hey seet hart." One said holding a knife. "How bout we git somit from the ber?"

"Stay away from me man." she warned walking away.

"Ehy. Why yi laven? I neva sead ye coud?" He grabbed onto her arm which made Mabel snap. With a quick swipe her purse. (Which I remind you has glue guns and rocks in it.) Right into his family jewls.

"Ewueh!" He squealed holding his spot before falling to the ground 'asleep.'

"He's just resting." Mabel said sweetly. I just stared at her in amazement.

'Wow that was amazing. She's getting better at acting in public as well.' I shrug it off and walk towards Wendy's dad. He was arm wrestling with a machine.

"So you're Wendy and Mabel's dad?"

"No I'm Wendy's dad. That other brat was just taking up our space."

That pissed me off. He was getting on my nerves and I could barely hold back punching him. "Where were you yesterday night?"

"Punching the clock."

"So you were at work?"

"No! I was punching that clock!" He yelled pointing at the clock which read ten o'clock.

"So you wouldn't happen to know what this is?!" I Yell pulling out the axe.

"Boy I wouldn't even pick my teeth with that axe. It's left handed. And I only use my right hand the MANLY HAND!" He yelled before ripping off the arm of the machine.

I walk back to Mabel and Wendy who were talking to a rather large guy.

"Guys Big break in the case!" I yell pulling them out.

"What is it dipstick?" Wendy said.

"The axe is a left handed axe. And on this list of people there's only one who's left handed."

We were by the suspects house ready to break through his front door.

"You kids sure about this?" Sheriff asks holding his nightstick.

"The evidence is irrefutable." I say. "Now on three. One, Two, THREE!" They kick the door down and we rush in.

"Hands up this is a raid!" Sheriff says. Tobi stands up and looks worried.

"So he's innocent because of a time stamp." I ask Sheriff Blubs.

"Here's a title for you Tobi. City boy, Forest girl, and Orphan girl waste everyone's time."

Mabel looks like she's about to cry and I'm about to flip.

'_**Let it out!'**_

'What the hell?' I think as I look around. I shrug it off and the three of us drive home.

The funeral was short. Grunkle said a few words before running off with Soos in tow.

"Man." I sigh. "Those cops were right about me."

"Dipstick. We've come so far. We can't stop now."

"But I've considered everything. The axe the footprints the clues. Hm." I walk over to the casket. "Why does waz Stans shoe have a hole in it?"

"All the statues have that. It's where the pole goes in so they can be held up." That was when the pieces clicked.

"Wait a minute!" I say catching Wendy and Mabel attention. "What has a hole in their shoe and no fingerprints?"

"Huh?"

"Mabel the murderers are-"

"Standing right behind you." A voice said from behind us. The three of us turn around and see all of the wax figures come to life and start walking toward them.

"Wax Sherlok Holmes. Wax Shakespeare. Wax… Coolio?'

"Wasup homes?"

"Congratulations my three ameture loofs. You've discovered the truth and now we're going to bury you. Give them a hand everybody. Not many people think to question the wax figures at all but you figured out the whole thing.

"It was a charmed life for us cursed beings." Sherlock said. "Until Stan shut the doors since we didn't make enough profits. When our door was opened again we took the chance to kill him but we got the wrong guy."

"So you were trying to murder Grunkle Stan for real?"

"You were right Dipper. Wax figures are creepy." Wendy said before pulling out an axe.

"Enough. You figured out our secret so you must die." Sherlock said before they all walked towards us faster. Wendy threw her two axes before pulling out two more.

I grab the pot of coffee from behind me on a hynch and throw it at angus khan.

"GAHHG!" Angus yelled as his face started to morph from the heat.

"Great idea dipper we can melt them with hotty burny stuff." Mabel said grabbing a fake candle in one hand. I grab the other while Wendy puts one of her axe tops in the fire away from the hilt. Heating it almost instantly.

"You really think you can beat us?" Sherlock asked with a laugh.

"I'm ninety-five percent sure." I say holding the candle.

"All right attack." they all rush us and we start fighting with the candles Mable ducks a swing from an axe before cutting off the arms of shakespeare. The dismembered arms wrapped around her neck and started to choke her before Wendy got to her and pulled them off and threw them into the fire.

Larry king walked up to me and tried to punch me but I dodged.

"Interview this Larry King!" I yell before decapitating him. I lift the fake candle in the air and groucho tries to grab it but melts his own hand off.

"Jokes on you Groucho!" I yelled cutting him in half sideways.

"I've heard about a cutting remark but this is ridiculous. Why is there nothing in my hands?" He then slid down his legs before he started to melt as well. I hear a growl and jump out of the way just in time for Angus Khan to fly into the fire place.

"Hah! Angus Khan. You went down hotter than the Ginn dynasty."

Mable was using Coolio's head before grabbing a fire poker.

"DIPPER WATCH OUT!" She yelled throwing me the red hot fire poker. I turn and block a sword strike from Sherlock Holmes. Quickly hitting his hand I get rid of one f them before the poker cools down to much and he swings at me again. I run out a window onto the roof to hide. I turn and am kicked in the chest and had a sword on my throat.

"Any last words?" Sherlock asked. I look at the sky and grin.

"What's made of wax, a detective, and is about to melt?"

"What?!" He yells as his last hand starts to melt.

"You forgot to bring your sunscreen didn't you?" I ask mockingly.

"Yep."

"Probably wasn't your sharpest decision to let me lead you out here."

"I can't believe it. Outsmarted by a child in jean shorts. Damn it. Humbugs. Diddle waddle." he whined as he turned into a puddle.

"Ha ha. Case closed." I say clapping my hands to clean them when I sneeze.

"Ha ha ha, you sneeze like a kitten. The officers were right that sneeze was adorable. ADORABLE!" he yelled as the puddle pushed him off of the roof.

"Dipper you're okay." Wendy and Mabel said as I walked back into the room.

"What happened to my common room!" Stan asked as he walked into the room.

"A bunch of your wax statues came to life so we fought them to the death." Mabel said.

"Ah you kids and your imagination." Stan said before noticing his wax head on a bulls horn.

"Hey you guys found it." Grunkle said grabbing his head. "Now how about some affectionate nugieing."

We heard sirens and looked out the window to see the cops looking into the broken window.

"So have you solved the case yet? I'm so confident that you haen't that I'm going to take a long sip of this coffee." Sherif Blubs said sipping his coffee. I grab the Stan head and show them.

"Actually I have." I said and he spit his coffee into his deputies face and they drive away.

"Hah they got scalded!" Stan yelled.

"So did you get rid of all the wax figures?" I ask them.

"I am Ninety-nine percent sure I did." Mabel answered.

"Good enough for me." I said.

After that I pull Mabel and Wendy aside.

"We need to show her Mabel." I say holding the journal and she nods without hesitation.

"What are you guys talking about?" Wendy asked."And what's this about a journal?"

"You know the day that we were chased by those Nome's?" She nodded. "Right before that happened I found this journal when I put up those signs. In it are detailed reports of monsters telling us how to defeat them and what not to do. But in the front it said it was the authors third and final book. It's really complicated but you'll get used to it." I say.

"Wow. That's really cool. You haven't shown Stan right? He would just use it for business." We hesitantly shook our hands. "Look lying to him right now is probably the best thing we can do for him. We don't want him to involved in this right now do we?"

"True." Mabel said.

"Good now get some sleep. It's six A.M. And you haven't slept for an entire day."

We nodded not daring to defy her in her parental state and complied with her request.

Oh how foolish I was to think that things would get less weird. How stupid I was to think no one would get hurt. And I hated that part of me.

'_**My other will come for me. For now through I'm going to enjoy this little source of entertainment.'**_

Journal entry ljnoiubn Entry number panfpou

It seems that the words have been scribbled out leaving only one word. BILL.

Audio log number three.

'_I'm coming for you Dipper Pines. I will be whole again._

The audio ends there would you like to rewind?

This is probably the longest chapter I've written. I have four followers and that makes me happy since I just started this account.

Bye. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four. (You don't know how long it took for me to find a way to upload this. Enjoy.

Dipper's Pov

Wendy, Soos, Mabel, and I sat in the living room while Stan was outside scamming people into putting money into a bag.

"The tiger was badly injured in the explosion." The tv said showing a tiger. "But the doctors were able to save him. With a fist!" I showed the fist on the tiger punching the tiger. "We'll be right back after these messages." It showed a picture of doves flying out of hair.

"Hey." Soos said."This is the commercial I was talking about."

"Do you hate yourself? Are you completely miserable?"

"Yes!" A man on the T.V. cried.

"Then you need to visit Gideon."

"Gideon?" I ask questioningly.

"What's so special about him?" Mabel asked. Scooting closer to me.

"He's a physik." The T.V. answered. "So don't waste your time with other men of mystery." It showed a slowed down version of Grunkle Stan walking out… roaring? "Learn about tomorrow tonight at Gideons tent of telepathy." Then a string of words popped up at the end. The end saying "Carla i've always loved you but I've never had the guts to say it."

"Wow." Wendy said. "I'm getting all curiously inside."

"Well don't get to curious." Stan said walking into the room. "Ever since that prick Gideon came to town I've had nothing but trouble."

"Well is he really psychic?" Wendy asked.

"I think we should go and find out." I said before Grunkle Stan stopped me.

"Never! You're forbidden from patronizing the competition." He said taking off his tie and suit. "No one who lives under my roof can go under Gideons roof." He stormed out of the room.

"Do tents have roofs?" I ask grinning.

"I think you just found our loophole little dude." Wendy said rubbing my head. The T.V. spoke again startling us.

"So come on down soon folks. Gideons expecting ya."

"Creepy." Wendy said.

"Agreed." I retort.

"Wow." Mabel said.

People were piling into the tent completely filling it after the four of us sat down.

"Whoa." I said looking around. "This looks like a bizarro version of the mystery shack. Look they even have their own Soos." I pointed at the Soos look alike. The only difference was that he had hair.

But as we looked back clapping started.

"It's starting it's starting!" Mabel squealed.

"Let's see what this monster looks like." I say crossing my arms.

The clapping soon ceased and the announcer was the only speaker.

"And now stepping forward is…" A large shadow slowly started to walk in from the hung curtain.

"Widdle Gideon." A squeaky voice said. "Hello America." He clapped twice and some dove went out out of his hair making the crowd cheer. He was a small small boy with hair larger than he was.

"That's Stans big enemy?" I ask.

"But he's so… widdle?" Mabel added.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is such a gift to have you here tonight." Gideon said. "Such a gift. I have a vision. I predict that you'll all say 'Aw.' soon." He stuck a sickeningly cute pose and the crowd Awed at him discluding the mystery group.

"It came true." Mabel said.

"What?" I questioned. When he did that it felt as through I was being forced to do it slightly. "Something is going on here and I'm not impressed." I said eyeing him suspiciously.

"You're totally impressed." Mabel said before she caught my eye and gave me a questioning look.

"What's wrong Dipstick?" She said.

"Guy's." I said. "If he tells us to do something try your hardest to not do it."

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked but Gideon interrupted.

"Hit it dad!" He said pointing to his 'father'?

His dad started to play the piano and Gideon started to sing.

"Oh I can see, what others can't see. It _ain't_ some sideshow trick, it's innate ability. Where others are blind I am futurely inclined, And you to could see, if you was widdle ol me." He then grabbed his tie and shouted. "C'mon everybody rise up!" There was that feeling almost impossible to fight. It was like a pair of wrestlers were pulling me to my feet and we just barely keep ourselves in check. "Alright everybody keep it going." He yelled and we all stood instantly.'

"What the hell!" Wendy yelled but she couldn't move her arm enough to grab her axe.

"You wish your son would call you more. I sense that you've been here before." He pointed at an old lady and Sheriff Blubs.

"Oh what gave it away?" He said holding all of his Gideon merchandise.

"C'mon?" I say not sure they were all buying this.

"I read your minds if I am able." He said appearing beside Mabel. "I think that your names are Soos, Wendy, Dipper, and Mabel!" He yelled running to his stage.

"What the hell!" I yell grabbing my chest as it felt like a pin had poked it.

"So welcome all YEEEE! To the tent of Telepathy! Thanks for visiting, Widdle ol' MEEEEE!" He finished as a sign came down saying Gideon. "Thank you! You're all the real miracles." He said loudly. I nudge Wendy.

"Yeah?"

"Keep an eye on 'Widdle Gideon. I remember that tie from 'the journal.'" Wendy seemed to realize the seriousness of the situation as she nodded. Slowly I made my way out of the the tent without being noticed.

"Now get to the back." I walk around the tent to the back before I have to hide because of a guard. "Okay new plan. Distract the guard so he doesn't see me. Wait maybe?" I grab the journal out of my backpack a spin through it. I stop on a page that says spells.

"Adhhab lilnawm al'an. SLEEP!" I say aiming my hand at the man. A purpleish mist emmits from my hand and wraps itself around the guard before he falls to the ground asleep.

"Awesome!" I whisper looking at my hand before I feel extremely dizzy. The purple mist dissolved into the air. "Whoa." I said regaining my balance. "I shouldn't use though unless I need to." I mumble to myself.

Slowly I walk into the back of tent and am in some sort of small office like room. There was a desk and a small T.V. sitting on a food tray. On the desk was something that dipper immediately recognized.

"A JOURNAL!" I yell before I covered my mouth. I hear footsteps and start to panic.

"Hey! Who's in there!?" A voice calls out from the 'door' of the room. I look at the journal and the exit.

"Dammit! Dammit! I'm Crazy!" I yell running for the journal. I grab it just as the person starts to open the door. Quickly grabbing a piece of cloth I hide my face and start running out of the office 'room'.

"Hey! STOP HIM!" The guard yells pointing at me. Four more run out after me.

Wendy's Pov.

The two of them Questioned why Dipper left and I told them that I didn't know.

'Not like it's a lie.' I think to myself. 'I _don't_ know where he's going.' Suddenly a security guard walks onto the stage and pulls Gideon aside.

"Shit." I say grabbing both of their arms. "We've gotta leave." I whisper to them. I don't bother listening to their complaints I pull them out before Gideon even gets back to his stage.

"I'm sorry but it seems as through we'll have to cancel for the day. You may have your refunds as you leave." Gideon says.

"Wendy!?" Mabel yells. "Why are we running?!"

"DIPPERS IN TROUBLE!" I yell to them. It was hard to hear since sometime during the last minute it started to rain heavily. We reach the car before we hear yelling.

"GET BACK HERE!" A guard yelled as he and three others chased Dipper.

"OVER HERE!" I yell catching his attention. I couldn't see him very well in the rain which was a good thing meaning that they couldn't see me very well. He starts getting pretty close before I get in the car and start it up. A slam latter and I hear him yell at Me.

"DRIVE! DRIVE NOW!" I slam on the gas and leave the four men in the dust just as they started to get close to the car.

"Dipper!" Mabel yelled hugging him. "I thought they would get you." She said as she started to tear up.

Dippers Pov.

"M-Mabel?" I said embarrassed by her actions but I sigh and give into the hug. "Okay." I pat her on the head before remembering what had just transpired. "We need to talk when we get home." I say to them. "Soos sorry but we'll fill you in at a latter date. To much for tonight."

"No problems Dude." Soos said waving it off.

"That's great and all but pray tell WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED BACK THERE!?" Wendy screamed making us all flinch.

"Remember when I said his tie reminded me of something in the journal?" She nodded. "I was right and wrong." She looked at me like I grew an extra head before turning back to the road.

"What was it than?" Wendy asked.

"He has- no _had_ journal number two." I said holding up both journals as proof. The car swerved a bit as Wendy became shocked. She quickly grabbed the wheel.

"WHAT!?" Mabel yelled grabbing journal two from me.

"Mabel!" I yell pulling it back. She looked dejected. "This is a very dangerous book you need to be careful." I say grabbing her hand softly.

"Yeah. Sorry." Mabel said. I squeezed her hand softly and she grinned in my direction. "So this means we only have to find one more book Dip." She said happily.

"Flirt somewhere else." Wendy said making us blush.

"W-What?" I ask.

"I said get a room. Oh wait you already have done that.

"Stop it wendy!" Mabel shouted. Suddenly the tension breaks and we all start to laugh.

"Okay but you've got to admit." Wendy said. "Dipper was today's NVP. He got the second journal."

"What the into in it?" Mabel asked. "Cmon DIpstick! Don't keep us waiting!"

"Okay, Okay." I laugh opening the journal. "My name is… Damn it's ripped out in this one as well. Okay well ahem. I've been studying the abnormalities in Gravity Falls Oregon for the past three years. It's unknown right now but it feels as though I'm being watched for some reason. In this book details a list of all the mysterious things i've been recently studying since my first year. My research is detailed but incomplete. I feel as though I will need one last journal after this one. I hope whoever finds this decides to burn it for I never could… Wow that's… that's creepy. Wait!" I yell grabbing journal 3. "I've confirmed it. I'm being watched. Do you guys think that the author wa killed or something for knowing too much?"

"I mean it's not unheard of the government getting rid of someone who knew too much." Wendy said. "Oh we're here." And sure enough we were at the rundown shack.

"Cool dudes well I'm going to sleep on the couch." Soos said running inside from the rain closely followed by all of us.

"Guys. Attic now." I said to the two of them.

"So your telling me Gideons amulet has the power of… Telekinesis?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah. Mabel what are you doing?" I asked as I saw her grabbing… something.

"Huh? Oh I'm gonna check something." She walked over holding a strange looking light. It almost looked like-

"A black light! You're a genius Mabel. I never would have thought of invisible ink!" I yelled hugging her. I grab the light and shine it over the book. The purple blackish light revealed words unnoticed before.

"Don't summon Bill?" I said. "Could he be anymore decisive with it? All hope is lost if he gains a full body? What the hell is this?"

"Back to our previous topic." Wendy said turning off the light. "What are we gonna do about Gideon?" I stop and think.

'How do we get close enough to get the amulet but not close enough for suspicion? Wait! I've got it!"

"Well to start off…"

"What brings you here Mabel?" Gideon said in his suit.

"W-Well I was wondering whether or not we could I don't know, Hang out?" She said shyly.

"Wh-Why of course we can. I was meaning to go ask you tomorrow actually." Gideon said grabbing her arm.

'Asshole!' I thought angrily as I saw him pull her into his tents dressing room for a makeover. She seemed more than anxious at the idea of being alone with him for more than a second.

"She's in." I said into the microphone.

"Good. Ugh the bastards probably torturing her." Wendy said in disgust.

"Let's just hope the plan works the first time otherwise we'll be found out." I grumble.

"Yeah. Plan search and destroy has begun."

I crouch over to a window and glance in. Mabel was acting like she was laughing at what appeared to be a joke Gideon said. I lean my ear to the glass so I could hear.

"... Just saying that you could do better than that chump 'Dipper.'" Gideon said grabbing her arm. I clench my hand into a fist.

"H-Hey he's not that bad." Mabel said defending him.

"Well he's not good enough for you."

"L-Let go of me!" She yells and I hear a slap. "DIPPER!" She screams. I run in through the door but am stopped by a guard four times my size.

"I wouldn't do this if I were you kid." The man said cracking his knuckles.

"Uh um Ah what was it again. Oh yeah!" I held my palm towards him. Making sure no one else was watching. "Adhhab lilnawm al'an." I said. A faint purple mist shot from my hand and wrapped him in a bind before he fell to the ground asleep. A wave of drearyness washed over me making me fall to one knee. "Hah Hah." I breath in and out slowly. "Kay time to save Mabel." I say standing and running through the tent. "MABEL!" I yell.

"DIPPER!" I hear her yell and follow her voice. I find myself in the main room of the tent where he performs his shows. "Gideon!" She cries hiding behind a chair as things are floating around the room. "Please stop!"

"GIDEON!" I yell.

"Ah Dipper Pines. Just the man I wanted to see. I'd like my journal back please." He said grabbing his tie.

I hold up a journal with the number two on. "For the amulet!" I yell.

"What do you think I am? An Idiot?"

"Well kind of but that's not important." I mumble to myself.

"Fine!" He yelled pulling off his tie. I take a few steps forward cautiously. "Slowly now." We get closer before Gideon starts to talk again. "So what have you read from the book?"

"Conversing with the enemy?" I ask making him snarl. "Not much just the first page. Don't know why a story book interests you so much."

"Well let's just say it's a family heirloom." He said. We were feet apart by nw and he held out the amulet. Quickly with a snatch of our hand we each had the others objects in our hands.

"Ha ha ha." He laughed evilly. "You have no idea of what you've just d-WHAT!" He screamed. I was already ten feet back.

"You know. Being pretty isn't the only thing that Mabel has going for her. She's also the best artist I've ever seen." I hold up the real Journal 2 and laugh at his seething face. "Thanks for the amulet but-" I throw it to the ground and it shatters into green mist. "Green's not really my color." I grab Mabel's hand and run before Gideon can even comprehend what had just happened.

"WENDY START THE CAR!" I yell as we escape the tent.

_Vroom_ I hear the car engine pur as we get close. We jump in and are out of there in an instant.

"GO GO GO GO GO!" I yell looking behind us as a car starts to chase us.

"Dip! There not stopping!" Wendy yelled.

"Uh um…" I grab the journal and flip to the spell page.

Snake charm

Bolt

Lightning shard

Switch

Singe

Searing wind

Turmoil.

"Uh Uh "harq iilaa alramad SEER!" I yell pointing my finger as the book instructed. A white and black flame shot off of my fingers before hitting the tire of the pursuing car.

"Why didn't any thing ha-" _BOOM! _A small but powerful explosion of black and white fire burned the Tire to ash making the car crash.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Wendy screamed but I barely heard her. It seemed as though my hand was on fire still and I couldn't even open my eyes from how tired I was.

"DIPPER!" Mabel yelled and I felt her arm wrap around me as I drifted to sleep.

I'm in inky blackness as I float.

"What is this place?" I ask myself. "Am I dead?"

"No. But you were apparently trying for it." I turn and see… Nothing.

"The hell?" I spin around and scream as I see the face of a yellow haired boy that looked about my age.

"Hello there partner." He said waving his top hat.

"P-Partner?" I ask. It was weird hearing his distorted voice talk.

"Well yeah. I am currently bineded to your soul." 'What!'

"Wait wait!" I yell pointing at him "Who are you?!"

"Oh Hm well I'm both you and Cipher." He said.

"Who's Cipher?" I ask.

"You'll be meeting him soon. Don't worry. Beside's only one of you can fully claim my existence. It's a fated battle between rivals. Right now he's weak. A pine tree shall grow while I speak. In the dead of night a shooting star by its side. Guiding him through the fight."

"Stop speaking riddles!" I yell before i fall over.

"Well it looks like you're being woken up. Have a fun time explaining if you wish but only one will understand. An young man to fall brings peace to all."

"Hah!" I gasp waking up.

"DIPPER!" Mabel yelled jumping into my chest hugging me.

"W-what happened?" I ask. "The last thing I remember was getting really tired." 'I don't think I should tell them about my dream.'

"You've been out for days dude." Wendy said walking into the room with a plate full of eggs and pancakes. "You've got to be starving half to death." I hear my stomach growl and laugh with the two of them. 'Well maybe I should?' It was nice to laugh with them. It makes it so much easier to handle things with them.

"Guys. When I was out. I… I had this weird dream.

Journal entry Mabel. Entry 3.

Dippers been off lately. Like he's hearing something that's not there. Oh I hope it's a ghost. I would love to go ghost hunting with Dipper. And Wendy I guess. It would be so awesome to be like. Watchop to a ghost. And spraying it with holy water. But I don't know. It seems like it's really scaring him. Maybe I'll ask him tomorrow. He should be nice enough to answer.

Journal entry Dipper. Entry 3.

I sometimes hear this voice. It's distorted and weird. It's starting to follow me around as well always where I am. Am I going insane? Who cares any more. Well that's pretty much all that's been happening. Not much today.

Audio log #4

"Stan? Stan are you here? Huh. I hope these notes don't get into the wrong hands. It could be disastrous if they did."

"Don't worry Ford." A distorted voice said.

"Bill! I won't hesitate to banish you if you come any further."

"Oh don't be like that. I just wanted to give you a little insiders tip."

"And what would that be?"

"I know where Stanley is."

Audio has ended. Would you like to rewind.

Hey guys. Hope you like this chapter. Pm me if you want to ask anything since it's about to get slightly confusing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five Wendigo worries. (Finally my first completely original chapter.) Relationship will be built a lot in this chapter. And you may start making theories.

Dipper Pov.

It's been a week since the incident with Gideon and everyone was in the shack

Wendy and Soos were watching T.V. while Mabel and I were finishing our morning chores.

"Hey Dipper help me with this." Mabel said holding a box labeled flares.

"Why did Grunkle Stan decide it was a good idea to get flares again?" I ask.

"So you don't get stranded out in the middle of nowhere." Grunkle Stan said reading the news paper. "And while we're talking about this, each of you grab a few." We all grabbed three flare guns making the box exponentially lighter than it was before.

"Don't shoot each other with them. I don't want to go to the hospital with any of you brats."

"Don't worry Grunkle Stan." Mabel said grabbing her grappling hook. "This is the only weapon I need." We all share a laugh before going on with our day as usual.

"Hey check this out Dip." Mabel said. She was in front of…

"Why do we have a missing person flier?" On the flier was a somewhat familiar face. "Wait that's Pacifica Northwest. She's the snobbish rich girl. Reward?" My jaw dropped at the reward money.

"FIFTY THOUSAND DOLLARS!" I yell before Mabel covers my mouth.

"Grunkle Stan! We're going out for the day!"

"Why?"

"We're going to find Pacifica." She said confidently.

"You sure? She's been missing for four days and no one's found her. Why do you think you could?"

"Cause we're the Mystery twins!" She yelled hugging her arms around my neck.

"Mystery twins huh?" Grunkle Stan said. "I like it. It fits you two. Well more like Mystery Lovers! HAHAHAHA!" He laughed as he walked away leaving the two of us behind embarrassed. "Just don't get killed!" He yelled from the living room.

"G-Grunkle Stan!" Mabel yelled.

"L-Let's go Mabel." I said grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the shack.

"So we should start by talking to her parents." I said to Mabel who was saying on my back her head resting on my shoulders as I carried her. I'd have never been able to do this at the beginning of the summer had Mabel not made a comment on how she was stronger than he was.

"Okay. Talk to snobbish persons even snobbier parents." She said groaning. "What do you bet they judge us?"

"I don't think they'd judge us since we're saving their daughter." I said doubtful of my own words.

"Fine!" She said groaning again.

"We have fought Nomes, Giant robots, living wax sculptures and midget with a magic amulet. What's the worst that can happen?"

"So the poverty wants to find our daughter? Heh I should have guessed." Preston Northwest said in the voice only a rich man can do.

"I-I Uh Excuse me?" I ask. "Do you mind repeating that?"

"I said that the poverty have started to look for her. Is there a problem?"

"You, Do you even… Can you give us all of the information that you have?"

"Oh yes. We were… Ahem _helping _her as she was taken by a monster that was pure black and lengthy. It was fast enough to look like it was teleporting."

"Hmm?" I said. "Is that all?"

"Why yes it is. Now please leave my property with your filth." My eyes widen at that a bit. "And take your retarded girlfriend as- Guck!" I punch him in the nuts before he can finish the sentence.

"We're leaving." I say furiously to him. I grab Mabel's hand since it looks like she's about to cry. I pull her out of the building disgusted by their behaviour.

"Hey." She said tugging my hand. I turn towards her. "Do you think I'm… Stupid?" Her voice was trembling and she looked like she would cry any second.

"Mabel you're silly." She looked down. "But not stupid. If you were stupid you'd end up having stayed with those nomes or something. You're perfect how you are." I stop as I say that and blush.

"Thanks Dipper." Mabel said giving me a hug. "Now carry me!" I laugh as she hops on my back.

"Wait, wait, wait." I say pulling out the two journals. "We need to find out what they were talking about. Whether it was a spell or a monster." But I relent as she huggs my neck making it harder to breathe. "Fine, fine, I'll carry you to a tree so we can talk."

"So nomes are out." Dipper said scratching them off of the list. "They'd be terrified to go against us again."

"Maybe it was a black unicorn?" Mabel said.

"Nah. They keep to themselves mostly and none of them are black." I skim through the pages. "A sand spirit? They did say it was fast and black. But these only live in the dessert."

"How about a grim?" Mabel said grabbing the third journal.

"No those only attack old people."

"What about a W-Windage no Wendigo?" I blink and grab the book from her.

"The Wendigo or Windigo is a man-eating creature or evil spirit. There _are_ a select few in Gravity Falls that exist in the forests. As a hybrid between a human, leopard, snake, and deer, they are the perfect hunter. Through because of their snake and leopard genes these creatures feast slowly. Someone captured could go weeks before they are killed and eaten. Another select weakness is the sun and fire. They aren't nearly as fast in the light as they are in the dark. But regular bullets do _NOT_ work on this creature. Recommendations for hunting. Don't unless needed and bring flare guns as protection. A good shot with one could end the life of the Wendigo. Be wary though. There speed is unmatched by anything. Lose your footing or mis a shot and you're dead." I was clearly taken aback by this.

"Well do you think that that's what we're after?" Mabel said in a fake brave voice.

"M-Most likely." I said grabbing my bag. "Do you think six flares are enough?"

"Yeah and if it's not you can still do the Sear spell right?"

"That's true." I look in the journal.

"They are nearly impossible to track in the night. So our best bet it during the day. So we should head out now so we still have six hours before the sun starts to set." 'Why did the Wendigo attack Pacifica? She was in her house wasn't she? Something weird is going on.'

"Do we have a full weeks worth of ration bars?" I ask Mabel.

"Yep and water as well. She's been missing for four days so the Wendigo shouldn't have started to eat her right?"

"No it's shouldn't have. It waits until the victim dies of hunger or they… kill them." I gulp.

"Flare guns on our hips?" I ask. We had each gone back and grabbed a few more equaling us at twelve together so we wouldn't have to rely on my magic.

"Great let's go!" Mabel said and we start running in the forest.

"It's said that they're scared of super loud noises so air horns at the ready." I pull out two air horns and pass one to Mabel as we stop.

"Mabel look!" I yell pointing to the ground. There were tracks that looked like they did exactly in the journal.

"We found a clue!" She said.

"Let's follow them." I say pulling out a flare gun. Mabel did the same and followed me.

After a while of walking we reached a tree that had been scratched so badly that it was hanging in an angle.

"I wonder if the Wendigo did this?" I ask. But I get no response. "Mabel?"

"Dipper don't move." I froze in my spot. "It's right behind you." She whispered frozen in her spot. Ever so slowly I flip the flare gun in my hand behind me. I could hear it's ragged breathing as if it had just drank some water. Even slower than before I pull the trigger on the gun.

'Almost.'

'Almost!'

'ALMOST!' _Click_

_FWOOSH!_ The flare shoots off beside me.

"_ERRAAAHHHHCK!" _The thing screeched. I turn and see the thing. It towered at least eight feet over my head and the antlers on the thing were the size of a humans.

"RUN MABEL!" I yell dragging her arm. Throwing the now useless flare gun to the side I pull out a new one and turn to fire.

It was right in front of me. Leaning to where it's face was level to mine.

"Uh. Hi there stranger." I say. 'I'm such a fucking idiot. That's the best I could come up with for my last words? Damn I'm such a-' _FWOOSH! _A flare flies in between me and the monster forcing us both back from the heat. I raise the flare gun in my hand and fire at it again grazing it only this time along the legs.

"C'MON MABEL!" I yell and we both shoot away. But before I could get far I fall through the ground and Mabel landed on top of me.

"Dipper!" She yelled getting off of me. "Are you okay!?"

"Ugh." I say blinking. "I think you broke my ribs. All of them." I groan.

"Get up we need to hide!" She said. I nod and push myself off of the ground.

I look around and immediately realize something.

"I think we're in it's house." I say. I look around and see skeletons everywhere.

"D-Dip a-are those?"

"Don't look Mabel!" I yell covering her eyes and leading her out of the room.

"D-Dipper?" Mabel said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you hear that?"

"Huh?" I quieted down and sure enough there was a small crying sound. Slowly pulling out another flare gun I walk towards the crying. 'Could this be a trap? The book did say it could imitate human voices. How do we know that it's actually someone?' It didn't matter I realized. If it wasn't how would we know if we didn't check? We speed up our pace a little and the crying started to grow louder and louder.

"Pacifica!" I hiss "Are you here!?"

"Y-Yes! Yes I'm over here!" She yelled sounding so relieved. We run over and see the familiar face covered in a goo substance. "Get me down from here. Please I'll do anything."

"How about you be quiet so we aren't killed!" I whisper at her. I start pulling at the goo but it doesn't budge. I pull out a pocket knife that I borrowed from Stan and start chipping at the restraint. It only took a minute before I broke the goo substance and she fell into me. She started to hug me and cry.

"I've been down here for days and I couldn't get out. I didn't know what to do I thought I was going to die down here."

"Sh sh." Mabel said rubbing her back.

"_Sssssshhhhh."_ I hear. I turn and see the thing standing in front of me again. Terrified we all say nothing as it stares us down. Slowly and with one finger it points to my chest and pushes forward. His claw keeps going but I don't feel any pain. Actually I feel better as he does that. He pulls his hand back before running away. But as it ran I swore I heard it say 'Secret.'

I fall to the ground and gasp for breath as the intimidating presence left.

"H-Holy shit." I breathe out. "That was tense."

"Ha. Ha ha. Oh god." Mabel said as she fell to the ground.

"I-I think we should go. I don't think we'll ever get another chance like this." I drag them both back to their feet and we make a break for it.

In what was the most intense moment of our lives we make it out of the cave at an entrance. But before we could run Pacifica fell to the ground in a coughing fit. I crouch to the ground and lift her to her knees before I notice her face. There was blood leaking out of her mouth.

"Pacifica?" I say shaking her. Her face made it seem as though she was sleeping "Pacifica! Crap Mabel we gotta get to the shack!" I pull Pacifica up to my chest and start to run as fast as I could with her.

"D-Dipper! Slow down!" Mabel yelled and I stopped.

"We've gotta hurry. I think she's starving to death."

"What? But she's only been gone for four days?!" Mabel yelled in surprise.

"And she's showing nearly all of the symptoms. Raspy breaths, Dry throat, passing out, and she looks extremely thin."

"I still don't understand. How could someone as rich as her family starve?"

"I don't know but let's not bring her back to her family just yet." I say. "I have some questions for her."

We made it back to the shack in about ten minutes since we ran nearly the entire way there. When we approached the door it opened revealing Grunkle Stan along with someone who appeared to be a doctor.

"Kids!" Grunkle Stan yelled scooping us up in a hug. "Thank god you're safe! What happened? Wait you found her?"

"Sir." The woman beside him said. "I'm going to need you to calm down. Now kids bring her in here on the couch." We set Pacifica on the couch and the doctor immediately starts to work on her. Cleaning cuts and bandaging a few as well.

"Poor girl." The doctor said. "She's suffering from a mild concussion and she's sevearly malnourished as well. Kid's be happy you found her when you did otherwise she might have starved to death. We'll have to take her to a hospital and inform her parents before.."

"Wait!" I yell waving my hands. "Could you like possibly not let her parents know?"

"And why would I do that young man?"

"B-because I think they're starving her!" I say. She stops and thinks for a bit.

"Well she has only been gone for four days. It is valid reason to keep such information confidential. That and it looked like she was mauled by a racoon. Sure kid. I'll make it to where they won't know. But I'll need details after she wakes up. I suggest that you two go as well. You seem to have a few deep cuts."

"Thank you mam." I say. She gives us both a small smile.

"No thank you. You two did a good thing today and deserved to be recognized." She then pulls us two into her EMV and started towards the Gravity Falls hospital.

"So Dipstick?" Mabel said her head on my stomach. "How long do you think it'll be until Pacifica wakes up?" It had been three hours since they had gotten to the hospital and Mabel had asked for them to share a room so they wouldn't be to big of a bother.

"They said that she'd wake up soon Mabel." I groan. "It's not like she's going to wake up as we talk." Just than the bed beside us shook a little and we heard a groan come from behind the curtain.

"W-What?" A voice said. It was Pacificas voice. She moved around before pulling open the curtains. "AHH!" She screamed as she saw me.

"Calm down!" I say protectively wrapping my arms over her.

"W-Wait? Are you the two who saved me?" I heard her ask.

"Yeah. That Wendigo got you good. You were down there for four days."

"W-Wait only four days!" She yelled.

"Huh yeah why. You miss something important?" I say backing up.

"N-No I just thought I was down there longer than only four days."

'Something was off.' "Can you tell us what happened before you were taken?"

"O-Oh." She looked down. "I had a fight with my parents. They… sent me to my room and told me to stay there without dinner so I would learn my lesson. Then the thing came and I don't know all I remember was my dad after that. Then I woke up in that cave and that - that Thing was messing with me. It kept making voices saying that I was being rescued… And I always fell for it. It cut me and-and i-it drank my blood!" She cried and Mabel put an hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. We got that thing to leave us alone remember?" I said kneeling in front of her.

"Ah kneeling like you should you filth." A voice rang out. I turn and see Preston Northwest standing in the doorway.

"Why are you here!?" I say. "Her being here is supposed to confidential. Get out before I punch you in the balls again."

"Words of a fool. Now Pacifica we need to go. We're having a ball honoring your return from being kidnapped."

"Whoa Whoa buster." Mabel said. "She's just woken up from an intense experience. Give her time to get better and to feed herself."

"Oh you're the _ahem_ mentally ill girl from this morning. I see they finally decided to put you in here." I walk up to him but before I could do anything two security guards walked both carrying guns.

"You see. Unlike children I learn from my mistakes. One of them was letting this… _girl_ out of my sight. Now Pacifica." He said holding out a hand.

"B-But dad?"She tried to argue but he pulled out a little bell and started to ring it.

"Now Pacifica." He said. She stood up wearily and took a few wobbly steps before falling. I run and catch her before she hits the ground.

"D-Dipper?" She said fearfully.

"Guards! Do not let this filth touch my daughter!" He roared.

"You." I say setting Pacifica on the bed. I feel different. It felt as through the wendigo was there only I was the wendigo. I put my hand on her head. "Sleep." I whisper and her eyes roll into the back of her head.

"W-What did you do to my daughter!" He yelled ringing the bell.

'_**Let's let loose!'**_

"_You." _I say, my words having an edge to them. "_Leave."_ The guards put down their guns before calmly walking out of the door. "_Now you! DIE!" _I run over to him as my hand caught black and white fire. But just as I was about to punch him arms wrapped around my stomach. I flinch from the unusual contact.

"D-Dipper!" Mabel yelled. "Please s-stop it. This isn't you!" I was shaking in uncontrolled rage. I look down at the arms wrapped around me.

"M-Mabel?" My thoughts previously foggy started to become clear. "Oh god Mabel!" I yell. That good feeling inside disappeared. In its place took hold fear.

"Dipper?" She says looking at me. Her face was stricken with stray tears. She laughs softly before hugging me some more.

"I'm fine now Mabel." I said. I turn towards Preston and her grip tightens.

"G-Get away from me!" He cries backing away. I walk forward and glare at him.

"You will repeat after me or I'll do it again. I will not be taking Pacifica."

"I-I will not be taking Pacifica."

"I will give guardianship to Stanford Pines."

"I will g-give g-guardianship t-to S-Stanford P-Pines."

"And I will do nothing to your family and friends."

"I-I won't do anything to you, your family, or your friends."

"Good." I say and he looked relieved. But that was not going to happen. "Adhhab lilnawm al'an SLEEP!" I say making him fall to the floor asleep.

I turn towards Mabel who had a look of disbelief on her face.

So some would say the day had been an interesting one to say the least.

Journal Entry Mabel. Entry 4

Dippers going insane! I mean he nearly killed Pacifica's dad. To be fair though he was being a total asshat. He even called me mentally ill. TWICE! But what had happened to Dipper was off. It was like he was a monster. Of course he came back after a minute but it was really scary. I thought he would kill me. Well thanks for letting me rant to you journal.

Journal Entry Dipper. Entry 4

I'm so STUPID! I let the voice tell me what to do. I almost killed someone today. It's as though he's trying to escape. The man from the dream said a man named Cipher was trying to take his other part to become whole again. I'd let him have it. I almost killed MABEL with what felt like a fraction of its power. But that's exactly why I can't let this Cipher get to it. It feels as though if we have to fight one of us will die. Huh. I should learn how to fight. But I hate hiding this from Grunkle Stan. I'm thinking of telling him. It would make this whole thing easier to handle stress.

Audio recording 5

"It was stupid of me! I made another damn deal to find you and you won't even apreciate that I at least TRIED TO FIND YOU!"

"You came back to give me a book to hide and leave! HOW DO YOU THINK I'VE FELT FOR THE LAST TEN YEARS FORD!"

"Whoa Whoa!"

"Ford! Hold on!"

"STANLY HELP ME!"

"FORD NO!"

"KEEP IT SAFE!"

Audio log has ended would you like to rewind?

Awesome right? Now I had this big self conflict to see if I should do this and obviously it won over. This will _NOT_ I repeat _NOT, _an over powered Dipper story. Yeah he has some powers but honestly I was surprised when he _didn't_ get some sort of power at the end of the show. But I'm happy he declined Fords offer.

Please vote and follow. Pm me if you have questions I check it four times a day.

Vote. Should I give Mabel some powers as well? Small of course like a small healing ability so they can get hurt more without as much consequence?

Send your answer to my Pm my four followers.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six The Inconveniencing.

Dippers Pov the next afternoon.

It was too bad that we weren't given the reward money. Fifty thousand dollars would have paid for the two of our colleges and given us a little financial boost. Or even just to use it on the Mystery shack would have been awesome. Pacifica had been set in a secretive room only given to Mabel, Grunkle Stan, and I for free to appease our nerves since yesterday had been a total bust. Actually we're just about to enter her hospital room to visit her.

"Hey Pacifica." I say as I enter the room. She was set up to an IV and now wore a hospital gown showing how thin she really was. It made me sick that her parents could do this to her. We could see the outline of her ribs through her gown.

"H-hey Dipper. Mabel. And… I'm sorry I've yet to meet you sir?" She said. Her voice was much better than it had been yesterday causing me to smile.

"Stanford Pines. I'm her guardian and his Great Uncle. Or Gruncle." His voice was chipper as to not scare the poor girl.

"I am-"

"Pacifica. Yes I've had the unfortunate experience of meeting your parents." Pacificas face turned white as a sheet of paper.

"Oh they aren't bad people wh-once you get to know them a bit."

"Pacifica I don't know how else to break this to you. You're slowly dying."

"What!" _Cough cough cough!_

"Well at least you were. You had been severely malnourished."

"W-Well I was kidnapped and hadn't been given any food."

"No that would be you were starved. No Malnourishment is a slow thing. It happens after a bit. You feed yourself a meal. But then you don't eat anything until you absolutely have to. Then repeating that over and over." It seemed Pacifica knew what he was implying.

"N-No they aren't starving me?!"

"How old are you Pacifica?"

"Twelve."

"Good so you're Mabel's age that'll make this much easier. I had a doctor tell me the thingy migagers going on with your body. You have about a fifth the needed fat you have to have to survive."

"I-I was?"

"Yes. Now as it turns out I know a great lawyer. I could get you out of their house. But only if you wa-"

"I'll do it!" _Cough Cough_!

"Hold your horses. I was also going to suggest to let me adopt you. Right now I'm in a complicated position. I could just adopt you without consent which yes is legal. But then I would have Preston breathing down my neck for ruining their family image. Or I could just not care. Which I do care by the way. And give you back to your parents. But that would not sit well with me unless you wholeheartedly agreed. I can't just give you to social services either since my wards were the ones who found you." He sighed and held out some papers. "These are adoption forms. "You'd be named Pines instead of Northwest but… Yeah."

Pacifica took the papers gingerly.

"I don't like it there. They 'help' me with everything. They would…" She started to cry and Grunkle Stan patted her lightly on the back.

"Don't worry. I'll leave these here." He said putting the papers on the stand beside her. "And we best leave or the doctors will be on our backs. I'll be back tomorrow morning as well now get some more rest."

"Bye." She said to us. I wave to her as we leave and she gave us a small smile.

"Hey Grunkle Stan?"

"Yeah?"

"Why was there a doctor already at the house when we got there yesterday?"

"Hm? Oh well Preston came over and said that he was changing the price for finding his daughter. And he lowered it. That set off a lot of bells so I called a hospital and they sent someone over. I don't know how he figured out what room you three were in though."

We continue walking until we reach the Mystery Shack where Soos and Wendy were watching Ducktective.

"Soos, Wendy clean the outhouse. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Soos said saluting.

"No sir." Wendy said mock saluting him Making Stan laugh.

"Ah. I'll be back later so don't go anywhere." He said once again leaving the house.

"Ha ha. Wouldn't it be funny if he walked into the closet then had to walk out and go through the real door?" Soos said. He walked over and opened the door disappointed. "Nope real door." While he did that Wendy walked over to a curtain.

"Hey where does this lead?" Wendy said in mock surprise. She pulled the curtain open and we all saw a ladder to the roof.

"Whoa a ladder to the roof." Mabel said.

"Uh I don't think Mr. Pines wants us to go up there.

"Huh." Wendy said gesturing to the ladder.

"Uh?"

"Huh?"

"Uh!"

"HUH?"

"UUUHH! You're freaking me out dudes!" He yelled.

"To the roof to the roof." Wendy Mabel and I chanted as we climbed the ladder.

We get to the roof and Mabel and I see a chair along with an umbrella and a thing of pine cones.

"Why is all of this stuff up here?" I ask.

"I may or may not come up here everyday to duce my duties for a bit." She grabs a pine cone and chucks it across the rooves. It hits a bullseye stuck to a post. "Yes!" she yelled. Mabel and I grab pinecones as well and start chucking them. One of mine hits the bottom of the post but not anywhere near the sign. "Dang it."

Just than a car pulls up and Wendy gets excited.

"Sorry guys my friends are here. I'll see you two tomorrow." She jumps of the roof somehow without hurting herself.

"Bye Wendy!" We yell waving to her. She waves back.

"Who are those two?" We hear come from the car.

"Oh they're my friends." Wendy answered.

"A bunch of kids?"

"Oh shut it Robbie. I bet Dip's stronger than you are."

"LET'S GO GUY! YEAH!"

The car speeds off leaving a trail of dust behind.

"Hey Dipper?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you… Like Wendy?"

"Huh? What kind of question is that? Yeah she's my friend."

"I-I mean do you like her like her?"

"W-Wait! What gave you that impression?"

"Well you always smile when she's around. Are you using me?" She looked ready to cry.

'WHAT IS GOING ON!?' "What? Mabel I would never use you to get closer to someone. Ever! Understand?"

"Yeah. Thanks. I just feel as though she doesn't see me as a sister anymore."

"No! She definitely sees you as a sister."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And hey. I-I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?" I scooted closer to her.

"I-" 'Can't do it damn it!' "- Gotcha!" I yelled tickling her sides making her have a cough and start screaming with laughter.

"D-DIPPER S-STO-STOP!" She yelled. She fell to her back and I tickled her more. "DAMMIT DIPPER!" She yelled pushing me to the side and jumping on me. And tickling me.

"M-MABEL STOP!" I laugh out.

"NEVER!" She yelled and continued.

"RANDOM DANCE PARTY!" Mabel yelled. We got grounded from T.V. when we got caught laughing on the roof.

"Yeah, Yeah, Mm. Yeah." Wendy said dancing with the music. "Cmon dipstick!" She yelled dragging me into the music.

"Uh I don't dance." I said shaking my head.

"Oh no." Mabel said. "He told me that his mother used to put him in a lamb costume and he would sing a song about grazing."

"No way! Did it have ears and a tail?" Wendy asked before a car honked outside. "Oh hey my friends are here. Quitting time." She began walking out of the door. I remember Mabel and I's conversation on the roof yesterday.

"Hey wait!"

"Huh?"

"Can Mabel and I go with you as well."

"Oh I don't know. Why?"

"Well just so us three can hang out more. You're always with your friends."

"Well. What the hell come on. I'll introduce you." We follow her outside where we see her friends trying and failing to throw an M n' M into some guys stomach.

"Hey guys these are my pals from work. Dipper and Mabel."

"Oh so that's Mabel." Robbie said leaning down and squinting his eyes. "What are you doing? Babysitting?"

"Be nice robbie. Kay guys. This is Lee and Niel." She said pointing two the other two guys holding the chubby guy by his feet. "That's Tambry." She pointed to the only other girl who was texting someone. "Thompson who once ate a ran over waffle for fifty cents."

"Hey don't tell them that." He said.

"And you guys can figure out Robbie."

"Yep. I'm the guy that spray painted the water tower."

"Oh the one with the big Muffin?" Mabel said excitedly causing Wendy to laugh.

"No! It's a giant explosion!" He said.

Neil looked at the tower. "It kind of does look like a muffin."

"Let's hurry it up guys I've got big plans for tonight." Wendy said and her friends agreed. She put Mabel and I in the backseat.

"I don't feel right about this Dipper." Mabel whispered.

"Why not? It's not like we're in danger. Besides I brought the Journals." I pulled them out but before I could put them back they were snatched by Robbie.

"The hell are these your Diaries?"

"No! Hey give it back." I demand to no avail as he opens journal three.

"It seems my suspicions were correct? I'm Being watched? The hell is this?"

'What do I do!?'

"It's the book he's writing. Isn't it awesome?" Wendy said.

Tambry looks up from her phone and nods along with Lee and Niel.

"Hmpf. Whatever." Robbie says shoving the book back into my arms. I give Wendy a grateful look that she returned.

"Now let's go." Wendy said as she started up the car and drove off.

It was night time before we arrived at Dusk to Dawn.

"Here is the condemned building Dusk to Dawn." Wendy said.

"Why is it condemned?" i asked

"Apparently murder." Thompson said.

'Why am I suddenly glad that I brought the journals?' I ask myself as we climb over the fence. At the top I jump to the ground like the boss I was.

"Ah!" I turn just in time to be hit in the face with a falling Mabel.

"Ow." I grunted. "Seriously Mabel."

"Ow. I was just trying to copy you."

"C'mon you two!" Wendy yelled. We ran over to the entrance where Robbie was trying (and failing) to open the door.

"I think it's stuck." He said.

"Here let me try." I said.

"Oh yeah. Let Junior do it. He'll rip the door off like hercules." Robbie said sarcastically.

"Calm down Robbie." Tambry said. "He's just a kid."

Now that hurt. I walk around the side of the building and see an air vent on the side of the building.

"Be careful Dip!" Wendy yelled as I punched out the vent hole.

"I will!" I climb into the store. "How does electricity here work? Whatever." I say and walk over to the door and open it allowing the others to come in.

"Good idea bringing this maniac!" Neil said walking in.

"Hm." Tamry said on her phone once again.

"From now on your names Dr. Fun Times." Lee said as he walked into the store.

"Good job Dipper." Wendy said as she and Mabel walked in.

"Whoa this is so cool." Lee said.

"It's apparently haunted." Robbie said.

"No way really?" I ask.

"Yeah the spirits kill children and eat them."

"Not funny Robbie." Wendy said. "Hey Dipper get us some Ice."

"Yeah. Sure Wendy." I said walking to the somehow still frozen ice. I grab a bag from the freezer and go to turn around.

"Psst." I spin around and nearly scream.

My reflection in the mirror had turn to bones and fell over.

"Shit." I hiss. I knew what was going on here. This place is actually haunted by a ghost.

"Dipper?" Wendy asked seeing my agitated face.

"Wendy. We have to get out of here. The place is actually haunted."

"Don't worry to much Dipstick." Wendy said. "Just enjoy the night."

"Hey guys look." Thompson yelled gathering everybody. In the middle of the circle were two outlines of dead bodies.

"Whoa. The rumors were true." Robbie said.

"Something is not right here." I whisper to myself. "Wait don't lay in it!" I yell at Lee who had been aiming to do exactly that."

"Why not? Stop being such a captain buzzkill." Robbie said.

"Wait but I thought I was Dr. Good times."

"Yeah but right now you're acting like captain buzzkill."

"R-Really?" I look at Wendy who was thinking.

"Journal?" She lipped. I nod my head seriously it seemed as though she was starting to piece it all together.

"Guy's you know. Maybe we shouldn't tempt fate." She said.

"Aw you to Wendy?"

"C'mon Wendy we're teenager not-" He was cut off as soon as he said that as Thompson disappeared in what appeared to be pixels before reappearing inside of the dancy pants revolution game on screen.

"HELP ME!" He yelled as arrows from the game stuck into him.

"THOMPSON!" Wendy yelled.

"W-Wendy?" Lee questioned as he started to disintegrate.

"LEE!" She was grabbed by Robbie as Mabel and I were grabbed by Tambry.

We were dragged to the exit but as Robbie tried to open it.

"Dipper!" Mabel yelled. "Do something!"

"Oh what is he going to do? _Bore_ the ghost to death?" He grabbed a chair and slammed it into the door before it dissolves into a puddle. "Okay Dipper? Any answers?" Tambry let me go and I grab my Journals.

"IT'S NOT THE TIME FOR STORIES!" Robbie yelled but Wendy grabbed him on the shoulder.

"Let him do his thing." But before he could respond Robbie and Neil disappeared as well.

"NOOOO!" We all heard him yell. "I'm a hotdog now!" They both yelled.

"Eight teenage trespass. None leave." A ghostly voice said.

"Dipper!" Mabel yelled as she was pulled into the air by her hair.

"MABEL!" I yell as I flip through the Journal faster. "Uh Um. No Dammit MABEL!" She was dropped onto the ground. But than gravity decided to take a break because the four of us were floating in the air. We all took covered inside of the counter.

"Okay what are the connections to the people disappearing?" I ask them.

"W-Well Thompson was playing games, Lee was just doing teenage things and-"

"That's it!" I yell getting out of the counter.

"Found you." The voices said.

"I'm not a teenager!" I yell in a shimmer of light two old people appeared.

"Oh we're sorry deary." The old lady ghost said. "Now how old did you say you were again?"

"Twelve. Technically not a teen." I say.

"Oh than you can leave now son." The old man ghost said.

"Wait. Could I do something to free my friends as well? And Robbie?"

"Hmm Could you do a funny dance? We haven't seen a kid do a funny dance since we were alive."

"Do the lamby dance!" Mabel yelled.

"Oh the Lamby dance." The grandma ghost said.

"Could I maybe do something else?"

"NO!" the old man said lighting himself on fire.

"Okay, okay. But I kind of need a lamb costume but I don't have on-" _Snap._

"There you go."

"Well there it is."

"Well? Do the dance."

"Huh fine." I say and start dancing

"Well who wants a lamby lamby lamby? I do. I do. So go up and greet your Mammy Mammy Mammy. Hi there Hi there. So march march march around the daisies."

"YES MORE MORE MORE!"

"Just don't forget about the babies!"

"That was some fine girly dancing boy. Your friends are free." He changed me back into my normal clothes just not before Wendy and Mabel got a picture.

"Thanks well I don't you have to worry about us going back." The two ghosts disappeared.

And gravity's break ended.

"AAHH!" the four of us yell as we fall to the ground in a pile. Tambry and Wendy pick the two of us up.

"You kids okay?" They ask.

"Yeah. Where are the others?"

"UGH!" we all hear a collective moan from the four other people in the room.

"Well." Mabel said. "Tonight was fun."

"UGH!" _I_ yell. "Wendy. Never again."

"Let's go home guy's." Mabel said.

"I couldn't agree more." Tamry said. We all stood and slowly headed out to Thompson's car.

"Dipper." Wendy said pulling me aside. "I'm sorry for not believing you. None of this would have happened if I had."

"N-No. I'm sorry. I should have tried harder to let you know that something was wrong."

"Get in the car guys or we'll leave you behind." Robbie yelled in irritation.

"C'mon. I think Stan is picking Pacifica up in the morning."

"Really?" I ask getting in the car and shutting the door.

"Yeah. Now step on it Thompson." The car pulled out and shot away from the abandoned Dust to Dawn store.

"NOO!" We hear as we walk to the side of the shack. _Crash._ A T.V. was thrown from the window and Grunkle Stan peeked his head out and the three of us. "Uh… I couldn't find the remote."

_Smack._

_Smack._

_Smack. _

The three of us facepalm before Grunkle Stan rushes us inside and to bed.

Journal Entry Mabel. Entry Five.

Grunkle Stan threw our T.V. out of the window again. That means he's probably going to make Dipper dress like a wolf again. It's funny how he's so nervous

When he's in the costume. Grunkle Stan makes sure to pay him everytime he does that. I just hope he's not in a bad mood. Or hearing the voice he told me and Wendy about. He promised that he would tell us if something else had happened. But anyways goodnight Journal.

Journal Entry Dipper. Entry Five.

Mabel keeps worrying about me. It's not that I don't appreciate it but she is literally starting to get on my nerves with how clingy she is. And she seems to get mad over every little thing I do wrong. But then she's back to her good ol grappling hook self. And everytime I ask Wendy she just laughs and walks away. It feels as though I'm out of the loop on something. You know what I'm going to ask them tomorrow.

Audio log six.

"It's been three weeks since it happened. The machine won't start and having only the first journal I won't be able to fix it. I haven't slept at all this week. I'm getting too tired to even think straight. I'm responsible for what's happened so I don't know what to do. If it was Ford here and me there he would have the machine up in days. But no. I can't even get the damn thing to run. I swear if I can get him back I'll never do anything bad again. I'll stop the scams and work an honest living. Just. God please let me have my brother back."

Audio log has ended would you like to rewind?

It was a pretty short chapter I'm sorry. So for my atonement I'll give you a glimpse into the next chapter.

Next time in Gravity Falls.

"Dipper. Something's outside of the house!"

"Grab onto something!"

"Don't stop running!"

"It seems as through my time to shine is coming. Now I wonder how my other part is doing."

Next time. Vampire of the falls

"We can't save her."

"MABEL!"

Now I've decided to give Mabel vampire powers

P.M. Me your thoughts. Ideas? Worries?

See you.

Jack_-_


End file.
